As is well-known, tables are mostly equipped with four legs. Tables standing on uneven ground, which is often the case when used outdoors, tend to wiggle in an irritating manner. As an example camping-tables may be mentioned but also tables intended for sidewalk or garden restaurants. There are different methods to solve the problem, one is to modify the length of one of the four legs by some kind of telescopic design, that is tubes or profiles being inserted into each other and locked together when achieving right length and the wiggling motion is eliminated. Other methods for solving the wiggling problem exist, where modifying the length of the table legs is attained by using threads.
Subject of this invention is to create a device of the kind mentioned in the introduction, which in an excellent way fullfills its purposes and in addition at the same time is not only easy but also cheap to fabricate. Distinguish characteristics of the invention are mentioned in patent claims to follow.
Thanks to the invention a device is created, solving the problem mentioned above, whereby the legs supporting a table top are connected to each other in pairs and at least one of the leg pairs can rotate mainly in its own plane and where, simultaneously, an angle appears between the table top and the pair of legs, resulting in all legs being supported against the ground, compensated for unevenness.